Dragon Age: Long Seas
by lazyclown fighter
Summary: Dragon Age: Long Seas is a Fan-fiction about two brothers who are both assassins of a new self made Organization called 'The Eye of Thedas'. The Prologue (Stolen Cheese) is more or less a short story since I didn't come up with more however this should be a epic long journey of two brothers :) have fun reading Time Period is after the end of Dragon Age Inquisition
1. Prologue, Stolen Cheese

_**Stolen Cheese  
**_  
Dark, full of a stars and with a moon was the sky as Marven and Merin entered the city tavern called ''Stolen Cheese''. Music was playing, people where dancing, arguing, flirting...  
''I hope this night won't end as our last one in here...'' Merin said while entering the room. ''What do ya mean bro ? Can't remember anything bad happened...'' Marven laughed while following his elder brother.  
Merin stopped, turning his head over to his brother ''Oh yeah you're right...except that we almost died and you were gone for several days nothing bad happened...it was a hell of a fun, yes.''.  
Marven had a grin on his face ''See ? It was not a big deal. In my eyes you're clearly overreacting.''. Merin bit his lips and starred at him with a angry look before going on ahead.  
They took seat on one of the places that was near a corner. ''Some wine and dried meat over here !'' Marven shouted to the red haired bartender.  
Bold, red haired and with black shoes, brown pants and a white shirt he had the looks of a typical inn owner.  
It took some time but after a while he brought two glass of Antivian wine and some dried deer meat.  
''That makes ten Andris'' the nerved looking bartender said.  
Marven paid as much as requested.  
''There you go, Tabriz.'' while taking the money he gave them a death serious look and a warning ''Watch out the two of you, I won't tolerate the same thing twice.''. Some time had passed and just as the two brothers where done with their meal a noble man entered the room.  
''Merin, there he is...'' Marven noted.  
''Wait for the right moment, first we must wait 'till his guardsmen are away from him.'', Marven nodded.  
Some minutes passed and then a drunk looking elf who seemed to be in a rush stormed into the tavern getting everyone's attention.  
He starred at the young looking noble and shouted ''Damn you ! Go to hell !'' then he throw a knife at on of his guards and got him right in his throat.  
Everyone had their looks at the elf or the dead lying man.  
''Get him'' the nobble shouted while still starring with bright open eyes at his dead lackey.  
Merin gave his brother a head sign which was saying to go where the dead body was.  
As they came closer a scream was to be heard from outside.  
Right after that Nancio pulled a sword from his sheath, got angry and furious as he ran out to take care of the unknown murderer by himself.  
Marven grinned as both of them followed him with slow steps to a dark backstreet where Lugio and the other dead man where.  
In rage and a wish to kill he did not notice the two men following him.  
As he lift his sword and shouted ''Die !'' both of them stabbed him in his back and the man immediately fell to the ground where his murderers where the last thing he saw.


	2. Chapter 1, The end of a night

_**The End Of A Night  
**_

''Found Anything ?'' Merin asked anxious while Marven was searching up the corpse of the high born.  
You could see how nervous Merin was getting with each second passing and as Marven nodded it was like a stone has fallen from his heart.  
Joy and a big smile on his wide open mouth were to be seen as he said ''Good, time to go now.. I must see the papers by myself but on a safer place''.  
''Good, here ya have 'em !'' Marven stretched his hand where the documents where in to his big brother who was starring at it with big eyes.  
''What do you mean ''Here you have them'' ?!'' he asked him with a confused look on his face and an angered voice.  
Marven had a grin on his face as he was to answer the question ''I...have to..visit someone...someone nice...and goo..'' there Merin disrupted him with a now angry look  
and a raging tint, the grin and words had revealed Marven's plan.  
''You BOY are going nowhere tonight except where I say you go ! Are we clear ?!'' Marven but smiled as he threw a question at Merin ''And what about tomorrow...that's okay, right ?''.  
''If you dare visit Anabel it will not be her brother or the family who will get care of your head but me, do you understand ?'' He asked with a starring look in his younger brother's eyes.  
''But..how do you even know I want to visit that girl...Maybe I want to hang up with some good old friends...'' he said while looking around trying to avoid eye contact and playing with his fingers.  
''You have no friends.'' He said while trying to hide his grin.  
''Now, this whole brother thing is cute and all but don't you guys think we should move... someone probably already informed the city watch and since Nancio was a high born noble they will probably  
be here any minute trying to either kill or arrest us and we can afford none of the two right now... so I say we move on ?'' Merin took a look at Lugio and nodded ''Aye, we should go''.  
Marven sized ''Oh well..if you put it that way...yeah we should leave...''.  
And so the three men left the place around the Stolen Cheese heading back to their secret underground hideout of their organization.  
''Ah it feels good to be back at home...'' Lugio said relieved while Marven, who was not the same mind, countered sarcastic ''Yeah ! It is suuuuch a big relief to be back here where we have big sweet rats and spiders as pets  
and oh how could I. I almost forgot how warm it is here... a great place to live, indeed...and such awesome family... all murderers and thieves.'' Lugio got nerved ''Hey don't talk like that... It is a nice place we have here and  
you are by the way a murderer and thief by yourself as well.'' Marven but sized as he left to his chambers leaving a motionless ''Whatever'' in the room.  
Meanwhile Merin was studying the found Documents which revealed who some of the next targets of the crows where and a secret hideout.  
''Found any good ?'' a young looking woman, with black hair, a good figure with curves and green eyes who wore a red tank-top made out of leathers, a black skirt that reached just a little bit over her knees and silver colored shoulder armor with bracers which had a image of a dragon's head on it, asked.  
''Mm, information that we could use good... we soon maybe get a new and better hideout. I will tell you and everyone else the details tomorrow.'' he said while reel in the token documents.  
She smiled as she walked over to him giving him a soft kiss ''Alright, I will be leaving now so sleep tight and see you tomorrow.''.  
The grin Merin had on his face was not to overlook as he was starring at Katharina with a amorous look.


End file.
